


About Pirates And Kings

by Mycroffed



Series: I love you, brother dear [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Part one of a trilogy, kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was Mycroft's favourite season.</p>
<p>He comes home from school to find Sherlock asking to play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Pirates And Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> It's been ages, I know. I've never stopped writing though, it was just not good enough to post here and out of context.  
> Also: I forgot how much I hated summaries.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Summer was Mycroft's favourite season. Not because of the heat — though England didn't really get that hot and when it did, it would only last a couple of weeks — or the sun or anything — his freckles came out when he sat in the sun for too long and he didn't like them /at all/ — but because he was home. He would finally come home from the school his parents had sent him to. Of course, he still had to work on some things and study, at least he would have some free time to spend with his younger brother Sherlock.

   Sherlock always asked where he was, according to his mother, and when he would return, which filled his heart with warmth, because he loved his little brother so much (and he was happy to be loved in return). The day when he came home from school was always a day filled with laughter and smiles and happiness. He would be excused from being almost grown up and he and Sherlock would go play in the garden.

   This summer wasn't any different, so when he had come home and had put his luggage in his room, he turned around to see little Sherlock standing in the doorway, a pirate hat slightly askew on his head. (Sometimes he couldn't believe his brother was already six, he missed so much when he was away, but his father insisted on him going.) He grinned widely and straightened the hat that was way too big for the young Holmes before greeting him.

   "Ahoy, matey." With a wide grin, he stepped back to admire Sherlock. He had grown nicely into the clothes that used to belong to Mycroft and which had been way too big when he had left. "How have you bee—"

   Before he could finish his sentence, he was caught off by the little boy, who had ran straight into him and wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist. "I've missed you." He mumbled into the young man's coat.

   For a moment, Mycroft thought that Sherlock would start to cry and was prepared to deal with that if necessary, but the younger brother just pulled back, grabbed the older brother's hand and started to tug him in the direction of his room.

   "Come /on/, Mycie! You promised we were going to play when you got back. You need to be the bad guy so that I can be the brave pirate captain who defeated the bad guys! Come in, come on, come /on/!" Mycroft honestly didn't have the heart to tell him that pirates were generally seen as the bad guys of the story, not while his brother was so clearly obsessed with it all. "I'm going to be a pirate when I grow up, Mycie. And you can be the villain to my story, but I'll still love you, don't worry about that. I can never stop loving you."

   Mycroft smiled and ruffled Sherlock's hair, pushing the hat to the point that it almost fell onto the ground, which made Sherlock pout up at him and mumble something amongst the lines of 'don't touch my hat'. Ah yes, a real pirate captain then.

   "Why can't I be your first mate, Sherlie?" Mycroft asked as he walked into the room and sat down on Sherlock's bed. "That way you can keep loving me and I won't be the bad guy. Because if I'm the villain, we won't be able to be together all the time. You do know that, right?"

   "Oh." Apparently he didn't. "I'd much rather you'd be my first mate then. I want us to stay together forever, so you're not allowed to leave again, understood, Mycie?" The young boy looked up at him with such a strong look that told him that school wasn't important, that he really wasn't allowed to leave because that would just break his little heart. Bless him.

  "I will always be there with you, Sherlie, in one way or another. And you know where I'll be? In here." He tapped his heart.

   "Yeah, yeah, in here." Sherlock mirrored the movement before rolling his eyes at the other. "But you can't really play with me when you're in there, now can you? You only say what I want you to say and— and it's just not the same. I don't ever want you to leave again, Mycie."

   Mycroft simply didn't have the heart to tell his brother that he'd have to leave to go to school again eventually, so he just played along. For now. "I will stay with you for as long as I can, brother dearest."

   "Good!" Sherlock grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged him towards the closet, opening it to reveal a pirate costume that their mother had undoubtably bought for them to play in. "Now get dressed so we can play!" Sherlock was practically whining, so Mycroft sent him a little amused smile, gently pushed him out of the room, and started getting dressed for playtime.

 

——~——

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing Pirate and the King of England— because apparently that was who the enemy of all pirates was, not that Mycroft complained — where Mycroft would continuously lose to his smaller brother. Not that he minded, it was surprisingly fun to pretend to die in a number of creative ways. Sherlock was surprisingly happy — the letters he received from his parents during the year told him that Sherlock was a quiet kid who barely spoke to anyone, except his parents — and Mycroft had to admit that he loved seeing his brother like this.

   After a couple of hours, Sherlock started to yawn and his attacks became less and less creative, so Mycroft told him that they would take a brief break and then continue playing a bit later. (He didn't suggest to just stop playing altogether, because he knew how his brother reacted to that.) So Sherlock nodded and curled up on the ground, looking at the clouds and pointing out various shapes to him. Within minutes, he was asleep.

   Mycroft carefully picked up his brother and lifted him on his back before he started to make his way back to the house, with a softly snoring Sherlock on his back. He made it all the way back to the house, where their mother was waiting for the two of them.

   "What happened, Mycroft?" She asked, spotting the sleeping younger boy on his back. "He's not hurt, is he?"

   "Of course not, mother." He said, smiling softly. "We played for so long that he became sleepy and then I told him to lay down for a moment so we could play some more later. And he just fell asleep." He glanced over his shoulder at his brother, smiling happily at him. He loved being with his brother, especially when the other needed him. "I will put him to bed and stay with him until he wakes up again."

   She smiled at him and nodded before walking back inside, holding the door open for the oldest brother. Mycroft walked in and straight up the stairs, where he struggled with Sherlock's bedroom door, but eventually he got it open and he walked over to Sherlock's bed.

   He carefully put the young boy down and tucked him in before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and sitting down on the chair in the corner. If only Sherlock realised just how much his brother loved him. If only.


End file.
